estaerithfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairies
One of the most sapient and advanced races on Estaerith, the Fairies have developed a society that rivals even that of the humans. Within their society exists a strict caste system, in which every single creature is allocated their life roles before they are born, their bodies reflecting such choices. To the outside they appear to be an incredibly matriarchal society ruled by the Queen and Soldiers, yet at their heart lie the Drones, male Fairies organising every last piece of their lives. Fairies are quite well known to the rest of the world for their magical prowess too, as whilst they may not be particularly potent in their abilities they have an abundance of magical energy. Anatomy & Appearance Fairies are an insectoid race with six limbs, two of them possessing structures similar to human hands. More often than not they stand upright and are quadripedal in this position, with large translucent wings protruding from their backs, although these can be folded in. Their face is small and pointed, with small crushing and gripping structures located above their mouth of filed teeth. In order to keep the colonies working at full capacity as often as possible, Fairies have evolved bioluminescene and clear bodies. This is used both to aid work in the dark and for various methods of communication, although has often led them to be mistaken for Wisps by other creatures, which are both much rarer and solitary creatures. Fairies have also developed stingers on their lower abdomen, used not always at close quarters but moreso for magical purposes, helping them to channel and control it. By far, the most potent of these stingers lies with the Soldier caste. The Caste System Before each Fairy is born they are nursed and incubated so that their minds and bodies become part of their caste. These castes are each responsible for a different role in society, where some organise raids on beehives others stay back and birth more Fairies, so that their race may continue to prosper. Furthermore, these castes are often representative of social status, with Soldiers at the bottom and the Queen at the top. It is also worth noting that each of these castes is just as sapient as another, even if their lives are completely different. '''Soldier - '''The life of a soldier in Fairy society is a dull one, from the moment of birth they usually have between two and five months to fulfill their life goals and die a miserable death. Despite this, they are relatively large in comparison with the rest of their society, averaging at approximately 5" with a much more aggressively manafactured body. Their stingers are often well pointed in comparison with other Fairies, as well as long enough to leave a gash in the most ferocious of creatures. They also possess large crushing mandibles, which coupled with their above average speed makes them a real threat to the average grub. Of course an aggressive body was not enough when these creatures were designed, and so imprinted in them upon birth is a ferocious, aggressive nature that compells them to undertake their jobs although can often lead them to detest the rest of their society. This distaste is often enhanced by the views of others in Fairy society, who look upon them as the disposible caste, the word replenishable often being used in conjunction with them. Diet A Fairy's diet is most certainly shaped around it's habitat, unlike many other races who being much bigger have a wider access to the world and it's food. They mostly hunt and eat small invertebrates, lizards and when the opportunity arises, small mammals. A particular delicacy in Fairy culture is honey, only obtainable by them from bees which can be quite a challenge in some cases. When food is in short supply they can also feed off of fungi and tree sap, although when such situations arise more often than not the only sufferers are the Soldiers. Interracial Relations '''Humans - '''The relationship between humans and Fairies is somewhat complimental, whilst they don't communicate immensely when they do it's generally peaceful. A Fairy's exoskeleton, shed periodically during growth can be crushed down and used in minor potions involving magic, including treatments for mild anarcania. Humans often contact fairies to obtain these, trading them for food with the fairies, particularly hard to obtain honey. Category:Races